1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic component package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic component package is defined as a package technology for electrically connecting an electronic component to a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a main board of an electronic device, and protecting the electronic component from external impact. One of the main recent trends of developing technology associated with electronic components is to reduce component size. Therefore, in a package field, in order to produce a compact electronic component, a package having a large number of pins while having a compact size has become desirable.
One package technology suggested in order to satisfy the technical requirements as described above is wafer level package (WLP) technology using redistribution of an electrode pad of an electronic component formed on a wafer. A wafer level package (WLP) may be a fan-in wafer level package (fan-in WLP) or a fan-out wafer level package (fan-out WLP). Among these packages, the fan-out WLP may be useful for implementing a number of pins while having a compact size.